


His Ghost

by natey_oh



Series: Kingdom Hearts: We're Hurting Too [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natey_oh/pseuds/natey_oh
Summary: At first Roxas just seemed imaginative, but he's a bit too old for imaginary friends. Lea, Isa, and Xion try their best to figure out how to help Roxas from these hallucinations he's named "Thirteen", "Zero", and "X". Roxas claims that these hallucinations are his friends and that he has to keep them happy, but no one's sure what that really means. Roxas can't separate true reality from his brain's reality, and this causes stress on the rest to help him get better and be able to control what's happening in his mind.
Series: Kingdom Hearts: We're Hurting Too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812634





	His Ghost

**Roxas**

At first he just seemed a little imaginative,

but fifteen is a bit old for imaginary friends.

At dinner he sets up an extra plate, silverware, napkins,

even moves over an extra chair for “them” to sit.

In his room he seemingly talks, laughs, cries to the air,

but he sees something there that we don’t.

I beg him to stop every time he does these things, but he doesn’t get why I’m upset.

I went to his room to talk with him more about this.

“What’s this  _ ‘they’ _ you always talk about?”

“They’re my good friends and I have to keep them happy.”

“Roxas, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But are  _ you _ okay, Axel? Why’re you freaking out?”

My throat grew tight and I could barely contain what felt like

a need to puke, cry, and scream. And I burst.

Shouting I hit the ground next to him to prove nothing was sitting there.

I waved my arms around in the air to show nothing was moving around us.

It looked like I was the hysterical one in the room instead of him.

I finally looked him in the eye, cupping his face, hoping he understood.

The fear tore through my chest and poured out my eyes when he pointed at his empty bed,

“That’s because they’re over there.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I wrote for Roxas just like I did for Ventus.  
> Based off my head canon where Roxas is schizophrenic.


End file.
